Wall Play
by you-neek
Summary: Where you all learn the true meaning of tough love, and Raven and Beast Boy are making alot of noise. BBRae [Oneshot]


**Remember kids, don't be silly, wrap your willy!**

* * *

For a Wednesday afternoon, Titans tower was surprisingly content. 

The sun was shining brightly, and shafts of it fell into the main room, slicing across tables and counters and the one irriplacible sofa.

Robin was relaxed at the table, the morning paper spread out infront of him. He was concentrating on the crossword of the day, drumming his fingers and ultimately staining his gloves with black print. Of course seeing as Robin did all the crosswords in _pen_, he had one layed out on the other page of news, but had not used it since he started. He was completely focused on Starfire across the room.

Starfire herself, was slowly humming a Tamaranean lullaby and floating over a crisp new cookbook. She smiled up at Robin, who was the one who had gotten the book for her not two days prior. Following his advice, she took the directions to heart, and not once strayed from the recipy. But 'Grilled Cheese' sounded so much more delectable with mustard in it…

Cyborg, the only other in the room, had a rather large order form in his hands, that contained so many items on it that it had trailed onto the floor and towards the television. A magazine was propped open beside him on the couch, filled with pictures of mechanical devices and long windy descriptions, and he was flipping pages every so often so he could check off the things that he needed to rebuild his beloved car.

For a Wednesday afternoon, Titans tower was surprisingly content, basking in the sunlight; the warm water of the bay lapping at it's shores. However there did seem to be one thing that disturbed the tranquility that had settled over the teens.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

A noise from the vicinity of the bedrooms could be heard echoing throughout the tower.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

However, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg seemed completely unfazed by the interruption and continued what they were doing for a good ten minutes before one of them spoke up.

"Raven must have been looking forward to this. She usually stops after ten minutes." Robin said, absent mindedly clicking his pen on and off.

"She has been most tense." Starfire agreed, peeling processed cheese off of it's plastic wrapping. "I believe it is very unhealthy for Raven to go without such relief for prolonged periods of time."

"Do you think it's a little rough on Beast Boy though?" questioned Robin, " I'm pretty sure I saw some bruises before."

"Nah, I'm sure he secretly enjoys it as much as she does" Cyborg quipped from the couch. The group shared a quiet laugh at this, and then comfortably settled into silence. The frying pan hissed as Starfire threw mustard-free grilled cheese into it.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"Do you think she's-?"

"Nope."

"Not yet."

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The noises were becoming more frantic now, accompanied by odd vocal sounds.

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump.**_

"Almost…"

Then with one final (and punctual) whack on the wall, it all stopped.

"How long was that?"

"Almost seventeen minutes."

"Really?"

"Mhmm…"

Raven came into the room, looking very pleased, and almost just as relaxed.

"Afternoon of goodness friend!"

Raven hummed her answer, picking up an apple from the fruitbowl on the counter, and continuing on her way. Just as her heels disappeared behind the doors, Beast Boy came stumbling out of the doors she had entered from. He tripped on the short steps down to the floor, and had to throw himself onto the couch after his knees gave out. Panting, he lay sprawled beside Cyborg, limbs flailed every which way.

"So," he conversationally said, ticking off another item on his list. "How are things?"

"Well" the changeling answered breathlessly "I could do without the merciless beatings every week."

"Beatings?" asked Robin slyly "Is that what kids call it these days?" he playfully winked at Starfire.

"You guys know exactly what I'm talking about." He snapped, as Starfire seemed to float a little higher. "Why, oh why don't you ever **do** anything?"

"Anything about what?"

"Anything about Raven using me to play _wall tennis_ whenever she gets mad!!"

"Oh please," chuckled Cyborg. "To you guys, her throwing you against the wall when you're a lil' old armadillo is like foreplay."

* * *

Ooooh you guys thought with what i said before, and the outraged screams coming from the bedrooms, they were doing something _naughty_! Well ha - ha!! Guess you'll have to go somewhere else for that cuz you won't find it on this ol' list. I personally think i suck at anythin other that plain actions, and was pleasantly surprised when i wrote Skin.

So basically what happened there was B was the innocent bystanderd (and cause) of Ravens rage. So she threw him against a wall and to protect himself he turned into an armodillo, or a turtle or whatever floats your boat. After he bounced off the wall Raven used her magic to make sure he bounced right back to the wall and basicly repeated this action until she felt relieved enough to stop. BB secretly loves it, cuz it's pleasing to Raven.

My fish Gordon (gore-don) died July, Friday the thirteenth... my dads birthday. He was a pretty little chinese fighting fish, and he was all black and this nice shade of blue. I've had him since christmas when my sister (who was going back to france) orphaned him and his shelf-mate. i took them in and named the other one richard (so i could call him dick, cuz i hated him). Richard died not long after we put them in a proper tank, and then gordon lasted a good long while and only died about a week after we got him some tank mates (a little neon tetra named Oliver and a bottom feeder named Jack). sniff oh well...

you-neek


End file.
